


Buns

by aolily



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 11:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18549280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aolily/pseuds/aolily
Summary: For Rixa! I hope you like it ; u ;I wanted to draw bun boys snuggling heh





	Buns




End file.
